


Fantasi

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Collection, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, G-Spot Stimulation, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Squirting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sarada can't stop cumming, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, clitoris stimulation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: PWP. Rated MA. Kumpulan drabble. [Incest. Age-gap. Threesome.]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sarada
Series: Pounding Sarada [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Kudos: 15





	Fantasi

**Disclaimer**

_Fantasi_ © Gandaria

 _Boruto: Next Generation / Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu** -

[Kumpulan _drabble._ Masing-masing cerita _'_ sedikit _'_ saling terhubung satu sama lain, meski latar waktu **tidak spesifik**.]

(btw gak banyak ngecek lagi, kalo ada typo ada kesalahan penggunaan tata bahasa mohon diampuni)

* * *

— ** _fatamorgana_**

Sarada selalu mengawali hari dengan menggosok-gosok bibir kelaminnya sendiri sampai basah, sambil meremas payudaranya hingga keduanya keras.

Sensasi nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat punggung Sarada membusur dan matanya terpejam.

Sarada sudah tahu letak klitorisnya dan ia memijat daging itu sekarang.

Bokongnya kembang kempis dan gosokan demi gosokan membuat rasa kebelet itu kian dekat.

Pahanya gemetar dan gelombang orgasme itu menyerang.

Ia menurunkan celananya. Lalu mengambil guling terdekat dan mendudukinya. Dengan suara hendak menangis, Sarada mendorong dan memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat di atas guling tersebut.

Air kencing perlahan-lahan kembali mengalir dan menciptakan genangan di bawah pantatnya. Namun Sarada tidak peduli, ia terus mempercepat gerakan dan menekan semakin dalam. Dinding bawahnya yang masih sangat ereksi akibat kegiatan tadi malam menjadi super ekstra sensitif.

Ia terus menciptakan genangan di gulingnya dan terisak. Tubuhnya sudah kehilangan tenaga, sehingga ia hanya mampu bertumpu menggunakan tangan yang mencengkram guling bagian belakang. Ia berteriak. Ia berkeringat, berteriak, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong energi di bawah sana. Sarada meremas kuat payudaranya sendiri. " _Ngh ... Paman ... Sensei ... Ayah ... Hhh ..._ "

Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Pinggulnya bergerak liar di luar kendali. Ia terus mengejar klimaks demi klimaks. Rasanya semua itu tidak akan berhenti. Ia merasa perutnya kencang dan pinggulnya kelelahan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatannya.

Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada genjotan hebat Kakashi tadi malam. Percikan kencingnya semakin besar. Ia membayangkan tangan Sasuke tengah mencengkram payudaranya yang kini keras seperti batu. Perasaan dari percikan orgasme itu kian nikmat. Kini ia membayagkan goyangan lidah Naruto yang mendorong belahan daging itu maju mundur. Kini gulingnya menjadi sangat basah kuyup.

Sarada mengerang penuh nikmat saat serangan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan berakhir keluar di titik lubang kecil yang menyemprotkan cairan di dalam tubuhnya deras. Sarada mengerahkan desahan yang tertahan di dadanya ke udara. Seluruh tangan dan kakinya mengejang. Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya melengkung sempurna dan tertarik ke belakang. Tepat di gelombang orgasme terakhir, pantatnya menusuk udara, menyemprotkan guyuran kecil yang tersisa ke atas.

" _Ah-AHNG_!"

Tangannya langsung mengambil plastik yang berwujud mirip seperti milik kejantanan pria dan membenamkannya hingga ia merasakan plastik itu terbenam sempurna di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan tubuh berkeringat, bajunya sudah terangkat hingga ke leher dan memperlihatkan dua bukit dagingnya yang mengeras. Matanya terpejam. Ia membayangkan sensasi nikmat ketika ketiga pria jantan tersebut bergantian menjeblos dan membelah bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menggosokkan benda itu di dalam tubuhnya dengan semakin cepat. Rasa kebelet itu semakin dekat.

Sarada semakin menaikkan frekuensi alat hingga intensitas tertinggi.

_"ANGH!"_

Itu adalah orgasme terhebat dari sesi masturbasinya.

.

* * *

— ** _relasi_**

Sarada pertama kali merasakan seks saat berumur 13 tahun. Dan itu adalah dengan ayahnya.

Sasuke adalah pria dewasa berumur 47 tahun dengan tubuh kekar dan otot-otot keras. Tubuhnya sangat besar sekali.

Semua itu berawal dari rencana berkemah mereka di tengah hutan. Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras dan tubuh Sarada menjadi sangat kedinginan.

Dan melihat putrinya yang kedinginan, Sasuke tidak ada niatan lain selain menjamah tubuhnya agar menimbulkan kehangatan.

Mereka terengah dalam tempo yang sama. Kedua tubuh mereka telanjang bulat dan berkeringat. Sarada berbaring di bawah tubuh Sasuke dengan bantal yang menyangga bokongnya. Lubang ketatnya digiling oleh kejantanan Sasuke dengan tikaman penuh gairah.

Kedua orang itu mengadu pinggul satu sama lain, menggesek dinding satu sama lain. Cipratan air mani perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh dari kedalaman vagina sang anak.

Tubuhnya sangat berkeringat dan payudaranya terasa sangat nyeri oleh ereksi.

Sarada meremas kain di bantalnya kuat-kuat, karena saat ini ayahnya tengah mengebur isi vaginanya tanpa ampun. Ia dapat merasakan daging tumpul seberat lengannya itu terus-menerus menggusur dindingnya hingga ke pangkal paling dalam. Kenikmatan itu dirasakan sangat tak tertandingi.

Payudaranya yang kencang terbanting-banting hebat. Menunjukkan betapa kuatnya tenaga Sasuke yang dikerahkan untuk menghujam saluran kencingnya. Otot pinggul Sasuke terus mendorong seluruh kejantanan ke dalam rahim putrinya. Menekannya dengan sangat kuat.

Penis ayahnya terus bergesek kuat di dalam tubuhnya.

.

* * *

— ** _intensitas_**

Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sarada dari belakang dan menahan pinggulnya. Ia lakukan itu agar tubuh kecil di bawahnya ini tidak terdorong jauh tiap kali ia melakukan penetrasi. Dorongan Kakashi sangat kuat, sehingga satu hujaman saja bisa membuat tubuh Sarada terdorong beberapa inci ke depan.

Kepala sekolah itu menggempur tubuh muridnya kian gila. Tubuh besar Kakashi menggondol seluruh tubuh muridnya yang masih seumur jagung itu dengan gaya seks mematikan.

Punggung mungil Sarada yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan keseluruhan dada bidang Kakashi itu, hanya bisa bergerak maju-mundur menggosok perut berotot kepala sekolahnya itu seiring dengan penetrasi yang dihujaminya. Keringat yang menempel di tubuh mereka terus membasahi sekujur tubuh pria dan gadis kecil tersebut.

Desahan Sarada yang berat mengikuti kecepatan Kakashi. Tubuh Kakashi terus memaksa Sarada untuk menerima dirinya.

Hanya satu tujuan Kakashi saat ini. Membuat Sarada merasakan orgasme.

Kakashi menekan perut Sarada hingga kempes dan mendorong perut itu ke bawah, memaksa keluar sisa-sisa cairan kenikmatan murid sekolahnya. Sarada melenguh penuh kenikmatan saat cairan orgasmenya terus terdorong ke bawah, menciptakan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Kakashi semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Pandangan Sarada mengabur saat dirinya melihat bintang-bintang.

.

* * *

— ** _gala_**

Naruto membalikkan tubuh telanjang penuh keringat anak itu. Dadanya mencuat dan mengembang dalam deru napas cepat.

Yang Sarada rasakan barusan adalah perasaan kencing bercampur nikmat yang tak terkira. Ia tidak pernah merasakan gejolak dorongan buang air kecil sehebat ini.

Semburan Sarada tadi sampai menyemproti bantal dan seprei.

Vaginanya terasa sangat geli, enak menggelitik di perut, membuat pahanya bergetar. Air di dalam pinggulnya seakan dipompa terus-menerus oleh kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sarada bahkan sempat merapatkan pahanya kuat-kuat karena tidak sanggup merasakan sensasi yang merebak, namun reaksi tersebut malah menambah reaksi hangat yang nikmat di jepitan itu.

"Masih mau merasakannya lagi?"

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

Naruto membuka kedua paha Sarada, diletakkan di pundaknya.

Putri dari sahabatnya ini tidak tahu bahwa yang ia hasilkan tadi adalah buah dari hasil kenikmatan puncak, yaitu orgasme. Naruto tadi terus menggosok vaginanya mungilnya, hingga menghasilkan pelumas kewanitaan yang akan muncul apabila tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan tingkat tinggi.

Namun Naruto mengatakan itu adalah air kencing biasa. Akan muncul apabila vaginanya digosok oleh sesuatu. Dan itu normal.

"Kali ini jangan ditahan. Kau bisa mendorongnya sekuat yang kau mampu."

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

Naruto memasukkan kedua jarinya kembali ke dalam lipatan bibir kelamin itu, kemudian mengangkatnya pinggulnya ke atas dari dalam. Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto kembali menggasak bagian dalam itu dengan kuat.

Naruto mengabaikan erangan tertahan Sarada. Pantat Sarada semakin mengencang ke udara dan kulit vaginanya terasa semakin mempersempit erat. Semakin panas. Hingga tak berapa lama, lipatan vagina itu kembali menyemprotkan derasnya air hangat dari dalam perutnya, membasahi kasur seketika.

_"Hnngh!"_

Orgasme kedua Sarada terasa sangat cepat datangnya.

Sarada merasa banyak sekali cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan seluruh ototnya terasa tidak bisa berfungsi lagi setelah seluruh tenaganya dikerahkan untuk mendorong energi sebesar itu.

Sarada terbaring telentang dan terengah-engah. Pahanya masih tertekuk dan terbuka lebar. Ia merasa baru saja mengompol hebat. Namun Paman Naruto terus-terusan membuat ngompol di malam itu.

"Masih mau kencing lagi?"

Paha Sarada mengetat kuat. Naruto tahu Sarada akan mengalami orgasme lanjutan. Tubuh anak ini memang luar biasa.

Sarada merasakan tubuhnya hancur lebur. Semburan tadi seakan membuang separuh nyawanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tiga jari Paman Naruto kembali masuk ke sela-sela saluran kencingnya, kian masuk ke dalam, membuat Sarada ingin kencing lagi. Tiba-tiba jari di dalam kulitnya itu mengangkat pinggangnya ke atas. Mengocoknya jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

Klitorisnya berdenyut-denyut. Dinding vaginanya bergetar. Cairan itu semakin berkecipak di dalam sana. Tangan Naruto melaju dalam tempo tingkat tinggi saat melihat pinggul putri sahabatnya kejang-kejang dalam kenikmatan.

Lima belas menit yang menyiksa setelah melihat Sarada hampir pingsan, barulah akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan menyaksikan air deras mengucur dari lubang kecil itu dengan dorongan pantat Sarada menusuk udara. Pantat basah itu terbanting dengan sisa-sisa air mani yang mengalir lubangnya, menetesi paha dan kakinya.

_Luar biasa. Berapa banyak ejakulasi kau sudah hasilkan di dalam sana, Sarada-chan?_

Naruto melihat telapak tangannya sendiri yang kini banjir oleh cairan pelumas yang tebal.

.

* * *

— ** _adiksi_**

Rangsangan yang diberikan Kakashi semalam dan pagi tadi tak berjalan dengan baik.

Sarada merasakan celana dalamnya sangat basah dan bagian dalam kelaminnya berdenyut-denyut geli. Celana dalamnya sudah basah karena genangannya sendiri.

Sarada berkali-kali minta izin ke toilet sekolah dan mengeluarkan kencing terus menerus dari sana. Ia mengurung di toilet selama beberapa jam untuk mengeluarkan seluruh cairan itu dari dalam perutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan kencingnya sendiri. Gejolak terus menerus memenuhi kantung kemihnya dan bisa meledak sekali-kali.

" _A-aah_ ..." Sarada melenguh lega saat cairan urin keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti orgasme tadi malam.

Sarada menurunkan celana dalamnya. Menaikkan rok dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

Ia menggosok lipatannya sendiri dengan pijatan, sambil membayangkan tangan Kakashi yang menggosoknya. Seperti terhipnotis oleh aura Kakashi, Sarada mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kakashi semalam. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan daging kecil di ujung dengan ujung telunjuknya. Rasanya seperti sengatan mengerubuti pinggulnya.

Kakashi telah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sini. Namun, vaginanya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, sehingga ia terus mengubur jarinya ke dalam lembah basah yang sensitif. Sarada mengangkat kedua kakinya dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, sementara itu dua jarinya terus menggosok laju ke dalam lipatan bibir vaginanya yang semakin basah.

 _"Ngh, ah, ngh."_ Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat membayangkan sensasi sensual semalam.

Tidak berapa lama, Kakashi hadir di depan pintu toilet.

" _B-buat aku kencing, S-Sensei_."

Dilihatnya Sarada sudah kacau balau dengan tubuh berkeringat, baju kusut, wajah kelalahan, dan paha yang terbuka lebar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kakashi segera menurunkan celananya dan mengangkat Sarada yang letih ke tembok kamar mandi.

Ia menjebloskan diri ke dalam tubuh muridnya. Sarada melenguh tertahan. Ia merasakan ujung kejantanan Kakashi membelah kelaminnya. Mendorong semakin jauh dan kian dalam. Kelegaan menguar dalam bentuk desahan.

Kenikmatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu kembali menjalar ke ujung kakinya, hingga merangsang sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki Sarada melingkar di pinggang Kakashi dan merasakan gelondong daging keras itu keluar masuk dan menggesek dinding rahimnya dengan kuat.

Kakashi mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat dan membawa tubuh muridnya itu semakin menyatu dengan dinding dalam puluhan hentakan tanpa henti.

Gema aktifitas seks laju mereka terdengar jelas. Bunyi kocokan kulit antara guru dan murid itu menggema di dinding-dinding kamar mandi, menandakan betapa dahsyatnya hujaman yang diberikan Kakashi pada tubuh muridnya. Gempuran otot Kakashi membuat tubuh Sarada terbanting-banting kuat di dalam pelukannya.

Di sela-sela desahan Sarada yang semakin keras, Kakashi semakin mempercepat sentakan.

Orgasme dari muridnya kian dekat. Sarada memeluk leher Kakashi kuat-kuat. Pinggul Kakashi mendorong kejantannya semakin dalam. Kakashi melihat Sarada hampir tidak sadarkan diri, sehingga ia langsung menahan tubuh anak itu saat ia hendak terjatuh.

_"... aahh."_

Tubuh mungil Sarada bergetar hebat saat cairan kenikmatan itu mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya. Kakashi menerima semburan deras yang membanjiri perutnya itu dengan sukacita.

.

* * *

— ** _atensi_**

"Payudaramu membesar." Tangan Sasuke memegang salah satu payudara Sarada. Ia merasakan gunung daging itu mengeras di tangannya.

Jantung Sarada kembali berdetak kencang saat merasakan tangan ayahnya meremas salah satu buah dadanya. Tangan itu begitu hangat dan tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Celana dalammu basah?"

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke membantu Sarada agar terbaring di atas sofa.

Sarada merasakan tangan-tangan besar membuka kancing pakaiannya dan memelorotkan celananya. Ia merasakan jari-jari besar memijati payudaraya.

.

* * *

— ** _invasi_**

Sarada bermimpi aneh saat menginap di rumah Paman Naruto. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menggeliat di dinding saluran kencingnya. Rasanya geli dan nikmat. Dan ia seperti terus berusaha ingin masuk ke dalam lubang kencingnya.

Sarada membuka mata dan terkejut.

Kepala Naruto berada di antara kedua pahanya. Celana dalamnya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan membuka kancing kemeja Sarada, lalu meremas salah satu bukitnya. Kepalanya kembali menuju ke saluran kencing Sarada, menjilatinya sensual lalu menekannya kuat-kuat.

Lidah Naruto masuk ke dalam vaginanya dalam-dalam dan menggosoknya liar. Lidah besar itu seperti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mendorong ke luar-masuk, menari-nari dalam lipatannya, dan menghisap dengan sesapan kuat.

Dada Sarada terasa sesak. Kenikmatan ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bahkan selama lima belas menit kemudian, di saat Naruto terus melahap tubuhnya, Sarada tetap membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa pun itu, ia merasa saat suka dengan perasaan ini.

.

* * *

— ** _servis_**

"Sarada sudah basah?"

Sarada mengangguk polos.

Dikuncinya pintu dan diturunkannya celana Sarada terlepas. Ia menggosokkan jarinya untuk mengecek seberapa basah dirinya. "Hm, masih belum cukup basah."

Tangan Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sarada di atas. Bajunya dinaikkan hingga ke leher. Ia melumasi payudara Sarada dengan lidahnya, sementara jari menggosok klitoris anak itu.

Tubuh Sarada yang baru saja mengalami orgasme, kini kembali bergetar saat dikocok-kocok oleh Sasuke. Dengan pandangan yang kabur, Sarada melihat tangan Sasuke yang besar bergetar dengan cepat mengaduk-aduk isi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan semburan-semburan kecil mengalir dari tubuhnya, sedikit menyiprati tangan Sasuke dan tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar dan mendorong bibir kelamin yang basah itu dengan ujung kejantanannya.

"Tangannya tetap di atas. Remas bantalmu kuat-kuat."

Sasuke menggantungkan satu paha ke pundaknya.

Sasuke mendorong pantat Sarada ke atas. Dan Sasuke datang dari bawah membawa batang dagingnya yang sudah menegang. Sasuke mendorong perlahan dan menyaksikan penis itu perlahan masuk, semakin tertanam ke dalam badan gadis perempuannya, semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya ia menancapkan semuanya.

Dorongan itu masuk sempurna ke dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke membantu memegangi pinggul Sarada dan menahan di posisinya, saat perlahan-lahan ia mulai bergerak.

Sarada memeluk kuat-kuat leher Sasuke saat ayahnya semakin mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya.

"Kau akan kubuat _banjir_ malam ini, _Sayang_."

.

* * *

— ** _sinambung_**

Bunyi derit kasur menghiasi ruangan itu dari sore hingga malam hari. Pelakunya adalah dua sosok manusia yang saling bertindihan. Ada sosok sangat besar yang terus bergerak dan sosok mungil yang terhimpit di bawahnya. Bunyi engahan terdengar berlarian dari dua sosok yang kehabisan udara.

Bila dilihat dari belakang, maka nampak pinggul Naruto maju-mundur dengan keras menuju arah di antara kedua kaki yang menggantung di pundaknya. Kaki Sarada yang mungil, nampak terhentak-hentak tiap kali Naruto menghujamkan diri sepenuhnya, hingga membentur dinding di dalam tubuhnya. " _Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahh_ ..."

Tangan Sarada memukul-mukul dada Naruto sambil menjerit tubuhnya kebelet pipis.

"Tahan, ya. Masih belum selesai."

" _M-mau kencing_ ..."

Naruto tidak berhenti.

" _Angh ... mau kencing, Paman... Angh._ "

Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Kepala Sarada seakan akan meledak saat gelombang listrik mengejutkan seluruh tubuhnya. " _A-a-angh ... Paman-angh ..._ " Kantung kemihnya serasa akan pecah.

" _Agh-ANGH_!" Paha Sarada mengetat. Vaginanya memijat kuat-kuat. Punggungnya melekuk dan dadanya membusung ke udara.

Naruto merasakan cairan Sarada mulai keluar membasahi alat tempurnya. Memberikannya semakin banyak pelumas untuk melaju semakin cepat.

Sarada meremas kasur di atas kepalanya. Gerakan Naruto yang menggila membuat rasa kencing itu tidak surut-surut sama sekali, malahan semakin kuat.

Pinggul Naruto kian cepat, meski Sarada sedang mengalami orgasme sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Pinggul kokoh itu kian melesak maju mundur dengan kekuatan penuh menuju dua paha Sarada yang terbuka. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi tamparan daging basah berkali-kali dari pukulan yang mereka hasilkan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memajukan tubuhnya hingga membuat pinggul Sarada mundur ke belakang, lalu ia mendorong kuat-kuat dan diam sesaat, merasakan kedutan vagina yang memeras kejantannya. Naruto menarik tubuhnya perlahan dan benda raksasa itu langsung menjulang setelah berhasil keluar sepenuhnya.

 _" ... Paman, angh_."

Tubuh mungilnya terus menyemprotkan air mani berkali. Naruto memandangi dengan terpana saat dua daging labia itu berkali-kali membuka dan menutup memuntahkan semburan deras.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat?"

Sarada mengangguk lelah.

Suhu tubuh mereka naik di atas rata-rata. Berbalut keringat dan air mani yang tidak hanya menyelaputi seluruh tubuh mereka dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, namun juga merembesi setiap sentimeter permukaan kusut seprei. Ruangan itu beraroma pandan, hasil aroma kedua tubuh mereka yang menguar ke udara.

Sarada telentang dengan energi terkuras.

Payudaranya yang keras masih nampak menggoda di mata Naruto. Ia masih ingin meremas kedua bukit itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Labia kecil saluran kencingnya masih merekah, terbuka, basah, dengan liang yang menetes-netes. Membuat Naruto kembali ingin menjebloskan dirinya ke lubang penuh nikmat itu sekali lagi, memompanya tanpa ampun, hingga Sarada terbang ke udara melihat bintang-bintang.

Naruto masih segar bugar. Staminanya masih tinggi dan balok dagingnya masih ereksi. Ia masih bisa menjebol lipatan ketat itu sekali lagi untuk membuat Sarada merasa terhipnotis oleh stimulasi yang dibuatnya.

"Sarada mau tinggal di sini?"

Sarada terdiam. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Paman bisa buat Sarada kencing terus."

.

* * *

— ** _petisi_**

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja melanjutkan sampai berapa pun ronde yang ia inginkan, bahkan sampai Sarada pingsan sekali pun. Tapi melihat fisik Sarada yang mudah sekali kelelahan usai mereka melakukan beberapa ronde, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Kali ini mereka hanya berhenti hingga ronde kedua.

"Rasanya aku tidak sabar untuk melihat _ini_ mengeluarkan susu." katanya sambil terus memijat payudara mungil itu. "Kalau sudah keluar susu, aku ingin terus menyusui dari sini."

Sarada menatap dengan penuh semangat. "Aku bisa menyusui, Ayah?"

"Ya, pada saat kau sudah menghasilkan air susu, aku akan terus menyusu dari sini. Aku akan menyedot terus payudaramu hingga air susumu habis tak bersisa, dan aku akan menelan semuanya."

"Ayah, bisa kah _itu_ keluar sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau belum melahirkan."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah aku melahirkan."

.

* * *

— ** _riak_**

Naruto memandikan Sarada pagi itu.

Guyuran air mancur membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sarada membuka kaki lebar-lebar sambil berjinjit. Ia merasakan ketiga jari Naruto menggesek-gesek laju, sambil menyabuni area parit basahnya. Bunyi jari yang tercelup-celup ke dalam sana membuat gema suara kecipak di dinding-dinding kamar mandi.

Sarada memandangi payudaranya sendiri yang mengeras di bawah guyuran air. Bahkan tetesan air pun membuat kulitnya bergetar. Ia terus menerus merapatkan pahanya untuk menahan gelombang urin itu agar tidak keluar.

Naruto menyalakan kran air mandi dengan insentitas tinggi agar Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar bunyi engah napas putrinya.

Tangan Naruto memijat perutnya. Lambat laun ia naik ke atas payudaranya.

Pijatan Naruto terasa lembut. Tangan Naruto terus memijati tubuh Sarada yang terselimuti sabun. Ke gunung dan lembahnya sambil terus menciumi kepalanya. Lalu mereka mempertemukan bibir. Tak berapa lama ia mendengarkan desahan berat Sarada yang menikmati. Lalu dilumuri oleh mulut Naruto.

Satu tangan menyelusup ke belahan di antara pahanya.

Jari-jemari Naruto ternyata seperkasa kejantannya. Ketiga jari lonjong itu bergerak seperti hewan kelaparan mencari titik gairahnya. Tetesan demi tetesan mani keluar perlahan.

Naruto menggendong Sarada ke dinding dan menggesekkan kejantanannya.

Cairan hangat yang keluar dari tubuh Sarada perlahan mengalir membasahi ereksi Naruto. Jika bukan karena ia tahu bahwa Sarada mudah pingsan, sudah akan ia tiduri anak itu sekarang.

.

* * *

— ** _dominasi_**

Ketika Kakashi dan Sarada sudah selayaknya seperti suami istri.

Ia memeluk Sarada dari belakang, menciumi lehernya, dan meremas perutnya.

Kakashi menurunkan celana dalam Sarada dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam ceruk lipatan basahnya.

"Jika kita menikah nanti, aku akan membuat tubuhmu kencing tiap malam."

Kakashi menaikkan dan menekuk satu paha Sarada di atas meja, lalu mulai mendorong daging basahnya dari bawah.

" _Ngh, angh, Sensei._ "

Kaki Sarada bergetar saat tongkat gemuk itu memijat dinding rahimnya dengan gesekan pelan. Ia merasakan daging berwujud panjang dan keras milik Kakashi terseret keluar-masuk ke dalam liang tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menumbuhkan sensasi ingin kencing yang teramat kuat. Benda tumpul itu berkali-kali menumbuk satu titik di dalam tubuhnya yang teramat dalam. Kedua tangan Kakashi meremat kedua tangan mungilnya dari belakang. Dadanya konstan naik turun menggosok laju di punggung Sarada.

Rasanya seperti dinding-dinding rahimnya penuh dengan air, dan gesekan itu memberikan stimulus hangat ke perutnya, memberikan sinyal untuk terus menambah air.

Daging itu terus keluar masuk membelah lipatan bengkak yang basah.

Kenikmatan ini jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Tangan hangat Kakashi terus meremas payudaranya.

" _Ngh, ngh, Sensei_..." Rasa kebelet itu makin dekat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Kakashi mencabut kejantanannya dan membuat cairan Sarada mengucur di westafel.

_"Aaaah."_

Kakashi langsung menggosok vagina itu agar cairan yang keluar semakin banyak.

Kakashi mendudukkan Sarada di atas wastafel, membuka lebar pahanya dan memberikan kocokan jari di dalam vaginanya yang basah.

Rasa kenikmatan yang sangat kuat itu membuat kepala Sarada tengadah ke belakang. _"Ungh, Sensei!_ " Erangannya bergetar seiring dengan gelombang getaran yang Kakashi berikan melalui jari-jari perkasanya.

Rasa kebelet itu terus menerus tercipta di dalam vaginanya yang berdenyut-denyut cepat. Kakashi terus menekan jarinya ke dalam dan memberikan adukan kuat, membuat vagina muridnya itu terenjak-enjak oleh besarnya jari-jarinya.

Sarada nampak terengah-engah dan setengah menangis, namun dari bantingan tubuhnya dan suara erangannya yang terus memanggil nama Kakashi, membuat ia dapat menyatakan bahwa tubuh Sarada saat ini sudah tak terkendali. Air maninya terus menerus mengalir ke tangannya meski ia sudah mengaduk selama lebih dari lima belas menit.

Sarada menyentakkan gelombang orgasme yang terakhir ke dalam mulut Kakashi yang menempel di kulit vaginanya.

Lidah Kakashi menyapu-nyapu dan menyeret di sepanjang parit basahnya yang saat ini terbuka lebar, gemetar, dan terangsang. Kakashi masih dapat merasakan sapuan-sapuan air mani yang terus mengalir dari dalam dinding vagina yang kini menyelimuti lidahnya.

Tubuh Sarada benar-benar luar biasa.

Pandangan Sarada sedikit mengabur sesaat setelah ia melalui berbagai macam gempuran yang diserahkan oleh Kakashi. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat dan wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya dan kedua pahanya yang menggantung di pundak Kakashi mengalami getaran tak menentu.

Kakashi mengangkat tubuh lemas Sarada ke meja makan. Di situ ia membaringkan tubuh muridnya, membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya.

Sarada kembali merasakan daging berwujud panjang dan keras milik Kakashi terseret masuk ke dalam liang tubuhnya. Gerakan gesekan yang ditimbulkan kembali menciptakan sensasi ingin kencing yang teramat kuat.

Benda tumpul itu berkali-kali menumbuk satu titik di dalam tubuhnya yang teramat dalam. Kedua tangan Kakashi meremat kedua paha mungil Sarada untuk membukanya lebar-lebar. Pinggulnya konstan menggosok-gosokkan kejantannya pelan ke dalam jepitan mulut kelaminnya yang membuka dan dilumuri cairan kewanitaan.

Kakashi sengaja menggenjot dalam tempo pelan untuk melihat apakah Sarada masih sanggup.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

" _Ngh-hngh-geli. Mau pipis, Sensei-hhm_ ... "

"Oke, sekarang tangan Sarada pegangan kuat-kuat ya."

Kakashi menaikkan kedua paha Sarada di atas pundaknya. Dengan posisi siap-siap ia memegangi pinggul Sarada dengan erat-erat.

Gontokan demi gontokkan mendera kencang saluran kemih milik anak sekolahan itu, mendesak _g-spot_ nya untuk terus bereaksi. Sarada tidak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan geli yang menyerang saluran kencingnya, rasa panas yang mengubur kepalanya, hentakan detak jantung yang meledak di dadanya, juga sengatan kejang yang menstimulasi seluruh jengkal tubuhnya.

Kakashi memberikan servis hubungan kelamin terbaik pada tubuh anak muridnya itu.

Sarada mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi. Belum pernah tubuhnya merasakan gelora seksual tinggi seperti ini.

Ia membuka peluang lebar-lebar pada Kakashi untuk membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali.

Dua jam berlalu dan Kakashi menekan perut Sarada kembali. Cairan itu keluar lagi dari saluran kencingnya. Yang Sarada rasakan adalah seluruh cairan di dalam perutnya seolah-olah disedot dan mendorong satu titik kumpul dan itu adalah saluran kencingnya yang bergetar.

Permukaan meja sudah basah kuyup oleh genangan air mani Sarada yang tersemprot ke segala arah. Lantai yang dipijak Kakashi juga sudah tergenang oleh cairan lengket yang hangat. Tubuh Sarada masih tersentak-sentak oleh sengatan-sengatan yang masih tersisa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kakashi memandangi dengan puas tubuh anak kecil itu yang terguncang-guncang oleh luapan orgasme yang masih menggetarkan bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh mungilnya basah kuyup oleh keringat. Lubang merah di antara kedua pahanya mengeluarkan banyak cairan bening, seperti kran air yang secara berkelanjutan terus mengeluarkan air sisa-sisa klimaks.

.

* * *

— ** _gelora_**

Naruto bisa merasakan getaran dari dalam tubuh Sarada. Getaran itu menggelitik penisnya selama ia melakukan penetrasi berulang ke dalam tubuhnya. Tumpukan dua bantal di bawah pinggang Sarada pun juga sudah basah kuyup oleh cairan yang terus-menerus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sementara itu paha Sarada terbuka lebar dan tersandar di masing-masing bagian pinggang Naruto, membuatnya kini terbuka luas.

Naruto memegangi perut Sarada yang langsing dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Ia terus mendorong penis berukuran raksasa itu berulang kali masuk ke dalam tubuh anak dari sahabatnya dengan hunusan yang cepat dan bertenaga. Penisnya mulai nampak basah dan mengkilat, sepertinya dilumuri oleh cairan vagina dari Sarada yang mulai memuncak kembali.

Sarada nampak terengah-engah dan bergetar. Dari gerakan tubuhnya yang terbanting naik-turun, Naruto dapat menyatakan bahwa tubuh Sarada saat ini tenggelam dalam gejolak nikmat dari permainan seorang yang memijat rahim kewanitaannya dengan sensual.

Naruto menyaksikan payudara Sarada terpantul-pantul naik turun dengan cepat seakan-akan hendak lepas dari tempatnya. Apakah sekuat itu guncangan oleh pinggul Naruto? Melihat hal ini saja Naruto yakin dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

" _P-Paman... m-mau kencing ... Ahh ... Angh ..._ "

Naruto terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada penisnya.

Naruto membenamkan kuat-kuat penisnya, hingga rasanya kantung kemih Sarada akan meledak. Berat tubuh Naruto yang menekan tubuhnya kuat-kuat membuat saluran kencingnya semakin kencang. Kejantanan Naruto menekan rahimnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto menyaksikan mata Sarada yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang terbuka menarik oksigen.

Tubuhnya mengejang tak karuan. Rambutnya basah menutupi dada dan sebagian wajah. Putingnya semakin mengeras. Pinggulnya terangkat ke udara. Pahanya bergetar tak terkontrol. Sebuah kekuatan yang besar seakan-akan berusaha keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto terus memberikan stimulasi pada payudaranya dengan cara memijat dan meremas kencang, sementara satu jarinya masuk ke dalam vagina dan menggenjoti klitorisnya dengan jari.

Sarada sudah semakin lemas oleh seluruh rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan basah kuyup. Napasnya terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya hingga lemas tak bertenaga.

Naruto merasakan pinggul Sarada kejang-kejang seperti sedang menahan suatu gejolak yang membuncah di dalamnya, sementara mulut vaginanya masih berkedut-kedut, terasa saling berkecipak satu sama lain.

Naruto memberikan satu sentakan kuat terakhir.

Sarada terbanting keras ke belakang. Pandangannya berkerlip. Di malam itu, Sarada mengeluarkan cairan ejakulasi terbanyak sepanjang hidupnya.

.

* * *

— ** _regular_**

Rutinitas Sasuke di saat Sarada akan tertidur.

Sasuke menyandarkan Sarada di dadanya, lalu memasukkan jarinya.

Tubuh Sarada sangat responsif, meskipun Sasuke tengah mengaduk-aduknya, dia tetap membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

Bunyi kecipak daging semakin nyaring.

Semprotan itu membasahi tangannya.

Celana dalam Sarada banjir oleh cairan maninya sendiri.

Vagina kecil itu terus menerus menyembur tanpa henti, disusul jerit tangis dan tubuhnya yang mengejang tak karuan. Kedua tangan Sarada memeluk leher Sasuke yang duduk di balik punggungnya. Tubuh anak itu bergetar di luar kendali atas stimulus yang dikerahkan oleh Sasuke.

Jari-jemari di dalam tubuhnya bergetar dalam beragam frekuensi. Katup bibir kelaminnya membuka dan menutup. Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran kuat dari dalam tubuh anak ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menurunkan daya getarnya.

Ia membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar hingga mengangkang lebar di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan lubang itu berkedut-kedut

Jam tidur kali ini terpaksa harus mundur karena Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan terus mengocok vaginanya yang semakin basah. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin membuat Sarada tertidur malam ini. Hanya merasakan orgasme berkepanjangan di atas tempat tidur.

.

* * *

— ** _aliansi_**

Yang Sarada tahu adalah di malam itu ayahnya dan Paman Naruto sama-sama mabuk berat.

Dan di saat kedua pria itu tidak bisa menahan libidonya untuk segera menyetubuhinya, Sarada hanya membiarkan kedua pria itu melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya.

Sarada merasa kedinginan di malam tahun baru itu. Mereka bertiga setengah tertidur di ranjang setelah pesta akhir tahun.

"Ayah, Paman, aku kedinginan."

"Mau saling menghangatkan diri?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama membuka baju dan melucuti pakaian Sarada, hingga mereka telanjang di atas tempat tidur, lalu memeluknya dari kedua sisi agar mereka bisa saling berbagi kehangatan.

Kulit dan suhu tubuh kedua pria itu ternyata mampu memberi sedikit rasa hangat pada tubuh telanjangnya. Serada berada di pelukan Sasuke, sementara Naruto memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Awalnya posisi itu hanya bertujuan untuk menaikkan kehangatan, namun justru ikut menaikkan gairah masing-masing tubuh mereka.

Saat mereka sudah tertidur, Sarada merasakan Naruto meraba payudaranya. Rasanya panas langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Masih menikmati pijatan Naruto di payudara, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan bibir dan menciumi bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sarada, dan menjilati setiap jengkal ruang di sana. Jantungnya berdebar kuat merasakan dua rangsangan dari depan dan belakang. Belum lama menikmati semua kenikmatan itu, tangan Naruto yang satu lagi menjamah klitorisnya dan menggosok perlahan.

Sambil terus berciuman, Sasuke membuat Sarada meremas kedua bukit payudaranya sendiri dengan kuat.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman.

Naruto semakin maju dan menambahkan getaran kuat pada vagina Sarada untuk memberikan stimulasi.

"Bagaimana rasa _threesome_ pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tapi Sarada terlihat tidak fokus.

Menyadari Sarada sangat basah, Sasuke tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sementara jari Naruto masih mengaduk klitorisnya, Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Sarada untuk mengecek kedalaman vagina Sarada.

"Mau merasakan surga?"

Sarada mengangguk setengah sadar.

Sasuke mengocok vagina Sarada tepat di _g-spot_ nya dengan seksama. Sarada memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat pahanya lebar-lebar agar ayah dan Paman Naruto bisa membuat rangsangan pada vaginanya yang terbuka. Naruto menggosok klitoris dan melahap payudaranya. Sementara Sasuke memberikan getaran stimulus pada vaginanya.

Pelumas Sarada mengguyur begitu cepat dan vaginanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Vagina Sarada menjadi jauh lebih basah. Kini ia membuat telapak tangan Naruto yang menggosok vagina itu untuk membuat orgasme lebih tahan lama.

Sasuke puas pada melihat keadaan yang dialami Sarada. Basah, licin, berkeringat, terengah-engah, dan bersemu merah.

Sasuke mengocok vaginanya kuat-kuat, sementara Naruto memijat payudaranya yang mengeras dengan sensual, agar terus memberikan memberi sensasi hangat pada tubuhnya.

"Apakah vagina kecilmu sudah mulai merasakan hangat?"

Sarada mengangguk lemah.

Naruto melihat keadaan Sarada yang mengkilat oleh keringat deras. Tempat tidur mereka basah. Sarada terengah-engah. Payudaranya mengeras. Otot perutnya masih nampak menegang. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Sasuke memijat salah satu puncak Sarada dan mengatakan itu masih terasa sangat keras. Naruto meremas gunung satunya sambil menghisap ujungnya kuat-kuat.

Keduanya terus memberi rangsangan dengan telapak tangan lihai dan lidah basahnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sarada sehingga kini ia bisa memeluk putrinya dari belakang. Sasuke semakin menarik Sarada ke dalam pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya meremas payudara keras itu dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan ujung jari ke putingnya. Lidahnya ia bawa turun untuk menelusuri leher dan menjilati sambil menghisap ceruk pundaknya.

Naruto membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar dan mengundang Sasuke untuk melakukan penetrasi.

Segala kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang sekaligus membuat Sarada tidak sadar bahwa kini ayahnya sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi."

Dengan bantuan Naruto untuk membuka paha Sarada lebar-lebar, Sasuke melakukan penetrasi ke dalam perut Sarada. _"Ahn!"_ Kekuatan dorongan itu bahkan mampu membuat perut Sarada terdorong ke atas. Di saat yang sama, remasan tangan ayahnya di payudaranya pun semakin kuat.

Sarada merasakan penis ayahnya yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dalam ke dalam lipatan ketatnya yang basah, menimbulkan sensasi panas yang nikmat di dalam sana. Sasuke memeluknya kian kencang dari belakang.

Naruto yang baru kali ini menyaksikan adegan seorang ayah yang menyetubuhi putrinya dengan ganas, turut tenggelam dalam nikmatnya atmosfer seks yang memabukkan.

Melihat Sasuke yang sekarang memberikan penetrasi mematikan pada tubuh putrinya, membuat Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia membawa ibu jarinya pada klitoris Sarada yang kini nampak membengkak, membawa jeritan Sarada ke udara. Mereka bertiga semakin semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Terlebih lagi Sarada yang mendapatkan genjotan ritmik dari ayahnya, serta mendapatkan rangsangan stimulus di payudara dan klitoris secara bersamaan.

Sasuke mengatur posisi pinggulnya agar mampu mendorong lebih dalam. " _Angh, ayah."_

Naruto mengombinasikan kecepatan hentakan Sasuke dengan jari di klitoris Sarada. Dia sangat tidak sabar ingin membuat Sarada orgasme.

Orgasme itu datang dan pahanya bergetar hebat. Pandangannya sempat gelap untuk seketika. Sarada mengerahkan tenaga untuk menyemburkan seluruh pelumas kenikmatannya. Sasuke berhasil membuatnya orgasme untuk ke sekian kali. Namun untuk kali ini rasanya sangat kuat, dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lelah. Tangan Sasuke langsung sigap memijat klitorisnya agar proses orgasme itu berlangsung lebih lama.

Klitorisnya kembali dipijat oleh tangan Sasuke. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang oleh gempuran birahi yang memuncak. Sarada mendengar bunyi kecipak nyaring yang ditimbulkan oleh lidah Naruto di dalam dirinya. Matanya terpejam erat.

Vaginanya berdenyut-denyut ketika lidah Naruto menerobos paksa membelah lipatan licin itu. Tubuh malang Sarada yang mendapatkan stimulus tanpa henti dari ayah dan Paman Naruto membuat cairan orgasmenya tidak mau berhenti keluar dari dalam sana.

Pada akhirnya tubuh pasrah itu hanya bisa bergetar di luar kendali. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Bergetar oleh deraan banyaknya klimaks.

.

* * *

— ** _kolaborasi_**

Jika seks yang ditawarkan Naruto adalah seks liar menggebu-gebu dengan genjotan cepat dan terburu-buru, maka seks yang diberikan Sasuke adalah seks konstan dan stabil, pelan namun pasti. Tepat mengenai pusat kenikmatannya.

" _I-ingin kencing ..._ "

Sasuke tidak berhenti. Pinggul Sasuke kian cepat dan tidak memberikan Sarada istirahat. Pinggul berotot itu terus melesak maju mundur dengan kekuatan penuh menuju dua paha Sarada yang terbuka, menimbulkan bunyi tamparan daging basah berkali-kali.

" _Angh. Ingin kencing_ ... "

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Kepala Sarada seakan akan meledak saat gelombang listrik mengejutkan seluruh tubuhnya. " _A-aku akan ... ahh..._ " Kantung kemihnya serasa akan pecah.

"Sekarang, Naruto."

Naruto segera mengocoki klitorisnya di saat Sarada akan mengalami orgasme. Sasuke pun langsung memajukan tubuhnya hingga membuat pinggul Sarada semakin terdorong ke belakang. Kaki mungil Sarada mengejang kuat-kuat. Sarada mencengkram seprei di atas kepalanya sekuat tenaga, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_"A-ayah!"_

Gerakan mereka kian cepat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Mereka berdua mengabaikan jeritan Sarada yang terdesah. "Dia akan orgasme, Sasuke." Sarada sangat basah di jarinya, namun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya. Naruto dapat melihat pinggul Sarada yang ikut terseret maju-mundur saat kejantanan Sasuke tertancap mantap di sana. Gerakan Sasuke memang benar-benar hebat.

"Jangan menghentikan jarimu, Naruto."

Menyadari bahwa mereka berdua bersama-sama sedang berusaha membuat Sarada orgasme kembali, Sasuke mengatur posisi pinggulnya agar mampu mendorong lebih dalam. Naruto mengabaikan jeritan Sarada yang meminta berhenti, karena tubuhnya tidak berbohong. Payudaranya masih sekeras batu, pelumasnya semakin licin, dan vaginanya berdenyut-denyut cepat.

Naruto semakin menggoyangkan klitoris Sarada tanpa jeda. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di pinggul Sarada untuk mempertahankan ritme. Sarada berusaha mendorong dadanya ke udara dan meminta berhenti. Naruto mengombinasikan kecepatan jarinya dengan hujaman Sasuke di vagina Sarada. Penis besar itu terlihat tidak sabar ingin membuat Sarada orgasme.

Naruto memijat salah satu puncak payudara Sarada yang membengkak. "Ereksimu sangat keras, Sarada."

"Apa ini nikmat, Sayang?"

Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijamah oleh dua orang pria dewasa yang semangat membuatnya orgasme membuat Sarada gemetar di luar kendali.

_"I-ini ... thh-terlalu ... nikmat ... "_

Kedua tangan Sarada yang terikat di atas kepalanya pun nampak bergoyang-goyang di luar kendali. "Kau pasti bisa bertahan, Sarada." Mendengar suara bisikan Naruto di sebelah telinganya membuat perut Sarada mengejang. Kepala Sarada terguncang ke belakang dan wajahnya memerah. Dadanya semakin sesak. Payudaranya menegang sekeras kepalan tangan.

Payudaranya yang ereksi terus dipijat oleh tangan besar Naruto, sementara klitorisnya digosok dengan sangat laju. Penis Sasuke semakin terbanting-banting laju menggiling dinding vaginanya.

"Vaginanya benar-benar _sangat basah_ sekarang, Sasuke. Aku yakin sekarang dia tengah mengalami orgasme saat ini."

Melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan perkasa dan Paman Naruto yang kini menggosok klitorisnya dengan cepat, Sarada tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Jika orang normal mampu mengalami orgasme selama beberapa puluh detik saja, maka ja sudah tidak tahu berapa lama orgasmenya berlangsung di bawah sana. Mungkin tiga menit. Atau mungkin sudah sepuluh menit. Yang Sarada ingat hanyalah orgasme itu tidak berhenti.

"Jangan berhenti, Sasuke." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang Sarada ingat.

Di saat gempuran sensasi orgasme tanpa jeda penuh kenikmatan terus menyerang tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menurun dalam ekstasi.

.

.

* * *

A/N: kaget bgt itu knp bisa ada fik sy di nominasi ifa


End file.
